Il regarda l'horloge
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui arrive après que Edward soit reparti de l'autre côté? Suicide et RoyEd impliqué. Sombre.


Il regarda l'horloge.

3:10 am.

Trois minutes de plus... Trois minutes de plus et ça fera douze heure depuis... ça. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas y penser. À quel point tout ça était stupide. À quel point il a agit stupidement... Et maintenant...

Il tourna la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Les cieux reflétaient ses sentiments: sombres et tristes. Les nuages recouvraient le ciel qu'il savait être encore nuit noire.

Regardant autour de la pièce, il enregistra chaque détail. Une petite table près de la seule fenêtre, une chaise reposant tout près. Sur le mur opposé était un lit, à côté de la porte de la salle de bains. Et sur un autre mur était la porte pour sortir du très petit appartement.

Étant dans l'armée, tout le monde aurait pensé qu'il aurait un endroit plus... _décent _où vivre. Mais il ne voulait pas retourner dans le nord. Il ne voulait pas retourner à sa vieille maison à Central. Il ne voulait pas rester au quartier général.

Il voulait juste... être seul.

Non... pas seul...

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, il voulait être avec son ex-subordonné en ce moment.

Il aimait Riza. Beaucoup, même. Il aimait sortir avec les femmes. Il aimait comment elles tombaient toutes sous son charme. Cependant... Il ne s'est jamais demandé pourquoi aucune de ses relations précédentes n'avaient fonctionnées.

Il fusilla de nouveau du regard l'horloge accrochée au mur, juste au-dessus de la porte de la salle de bains.

3:11.

Le temps passait si lentement. On aurait dit que depuis qu'_il_ était parti, tout était au ralenti. Il _lui_ avait sourit juste avait son départ, mais maintenant il n'était même pas certain d'avoir la force de rester en vie jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Il ne pouvait plus dormir, il ne pouvait plus manger, il avait de la difficulté à respirer.

Il n'avait pas pleuré. Winry a pleuré. Sheska a pleuré. Même Breda, Falman, Fuery et Armstrong ont pleuré. Mais pas lui. Il était même certain que Riza avait pleuré, même si ça n'avait pas été en publique. Il était certain que tout le monde qui _le_ connaissait avait déjà pleuré, et était probablement toujours en train de pleurer. Mais il n'avait pas été capable de laisser couler une larme.

De toute façon... il n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie.

Pas même à la mort de Maes Hughes. Pas même aux funérailles. Pas même quand il a apprit _sa_ disparition deux ans plus tôt. Mais s'il y avait un temps où il aurait vraiment voulu pleuré, c'était maintenant.

L'horloge montrait maintenant 3:12.

Il se souvenait encore de _son_ visage triste quand il a dit qu'il devait retourner pour détruire la porte de l'autre côté. Il se souvenait encore avoir eu envie de faire comme Alphonse et sauter sur l'avion à la dernière seconde. Il se souvenait encore du moment où Armstrong lui a proposé de détruire la porte de ce côté à sa place.

Il avait accepté.

Et avait regardé Fuery, Breda et Falman envoyer des lettres à tout le monde qui _le_ connaissait mais n'était pas encore au courant de _son_ départ, en pleurant.

Il se souvenait du regard triste et compréhensif de Riza avant qu'elle n'aille dans son bureau. Les petites tappes dans le dos de ceux qui tentaient de le réconforter un peu, ou le faire réussir à pleurer. Le regard complètement détruit de Winry quand elle a embarqué sur le train pour retourner à Risembool. Le regard vide dans ses yeux quand il regardait sa réflexion dans le miroir de la salle de bains du petit appartement.

Il a regarder sa réflexion pendant une bonne heure quand il est arrivé à l'appartement. Mais il n'avait vu ni tristesse, ni colère. Juste le vide qui lui faisait si mal au coeur et la douleur.

L'horlogue tiqua 3:13.

Il leva lentemant sa main et rassembla trois de ses doigts gantés ensemble. Il sentit quelque chose de mouillé rouler sur sa joue. Il n'avait même pas à regarder ce que c'était pour savoir qu'il avait finalement commencé à pleurer. Si Maes avait été là, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas décidé de le faire. Peut-être qu'il aurait pleuré pendant un mois et aurait passé à travers au mieux de ses compétences.

Mais pas cette fois.

Avant que l'horloge n'indique 3:14, un seul mot quitta ses lèvres.

"Edward..."

Un murmure rauque transporta le nom hors de ses lèvres tremblotantes. Puis un bruit sec se fit entendre... et les flammes consumèrent le bâtiment.

Quand le soleil se montra à l'horizon alors que les nuages s'étaient déjà dispersés, quand le feu fut éteint et les gens enquêtèrent finalement sur ce qui s'était produit, tout le monde avait quelqu'un d'autre à pleurer.

Trois ans plus tard, une fillette blonde courut jusqu'au sommet d'une colline verdoyante. Elle s'arrêta juste avant d'arriver et se retourna.

"Dépèche-toi, maman! Je veux mettre les fleurs maintenant!" dit la fillette de deux ans et demi, attendant impatiemment que sa mère arrive.

Elles avaient déjà visité deux tombes un peu plus tôt, mais la fillette préférait celle-ci.

"D'accord, chérie! Calme-toi! J'arrive!" dit la mère blonde, riant un peu de l'impatience de sa fille. "Je ne suis pas la seule à venir, tu sais! Et Riza a de la difficulté à marcher rapidement. Je suis certaine que tu t'en souviens."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Winry. Va devant, je vais vous rejoindre dans un minute," dit Riza, une main sur son ventre enflé et faisant signe à son amie d'aller devant avec l'autre.

"D'accord, dans ce cas. On va t'attendre à sa tombe," dit Winry, allant devant avec les fleurs dans ses bras.

Arrivée au sommet de la colline, la fillette étendit les bras. "Je veux mettre les fleurs!"

Winry donna les fleurs à sa fille avec un grand sourire. La fillette les posa sur une seule tombe. Quelques minutes plus tard, Riza arriva en haut aussi. Elle sourit aux deux filles.

"Peux-tu lire encore ce qui est écrit, s'il te plait, Riza?" demanda innocemment la petite fille.

Riza hocha la tête et lut la pierre tombale. "Ci-git Roy Mustang, l'Alchimiste de Flammes, plus grand Général à avoir servi dand l'armée pendant les temps critiques des humonculus et de la Pierre Philosophale. Mort après la mystérieuse disparition d'un ex-subordonné. Il commit le suicide exactement douze heures après ladite disparition. Puisse son âme enfin trouver la paix après tout ce qu'il a enduré," dit Riza, s'étouffant presque à la dernière phrase alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

"Nous devrions rentrer, maintenant," suggéra doucement Winry, posant une main sur le dos de Riza.

Les trois filles descendirent la colline verdoyante, laissant la pierre tombale de Roy droite et seule.

_Owari_


End file.
